


Shannan Became Sail

by Larcheistronk56 (Ava_Writes_Alot)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Larcheistronk56, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Larcheistronk56
Summary: This is not Ava
Relationships: Aoife | Oifey/Shannan, Celice | Seliph/Lakche | Larcei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Shannan Became Sail

Rainbow Rainbow Rocks 

  
  


Shannan had traveled from Isaach all the way to the Yeet Deserttg. He walked there and it took two hecking months. Why was he like this you assskkkskk? BEcause he just was tryna find ballsmung. The epic holt sword of rainbows that only Odo people can use. Pew pew. 

The yield desert was hot of course, because deserts are hot and cut your movee. Shannan was going into Yied Shrine when he saw a little fourteen year old girl. She was a thief, but all he was looking for bas baaaaaaaaaaalmjngu. And that blonde had irrt. 

“Hey Girl!! Give me that sword!!” He sdsid 

“No! Get away from me you nincompoop” The little girl said. “Also my name is Patty!”

“Well Patty gimme that fucking sword.” He yelled right in front of her face. Wow. 

Just then as he was forcibly taking Ballmungs out of Patty hand, a dark lopt tire bishop came in front of him t posing. It was our boy roy, but edgy n shit. 

“You are now dead” He said as he carsted a spell on Shanan. and disspapapoeored 

Patty said “Oh shit goodbye” And pressed the return band button, teleportingdksdkck her to the home casteelee in chapter seven. 

Patty returned to the rigvough and immediately ehnt to blue hair man. “Fucking help shannan is in dangerrrereeeeeeeeeeeee.” She yelled 

“Oh shit” Seliph screamed as he litedjksjdjdskdjsds. 

Him and Leachke ran up to hill. where the desert was cause they needed to seze castle and hasnt yet. Because game bad. They saw Shannan on the fucking dirty ass ground and Seliph was like “WHy the fuck are you papwrr”

Shannan said “IDFK THIS TIRE BISHOPSPPDSP CAME AT ME AND TURNED ME INTO THIS THINGY” 

“howb are you still holding balmung then?” 

“I have no fuckinh clue but its now one to fourteen range so now I can solo shit.”

“But youre paper now”

“Oh yeah shit”

“Anyway Lemme take that sword” Larchei said suddenly because for some reason she has major odododododo bloodo. 

Seliph picks up the papered shannan and carries him “Wow to think people want this in a serious form” He said to himself hoping nobody would hear him.

“SHANNAN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOUY DO” Oifey said angieltly. 

“Eeepy I dont know I just left to get ballsmung” 

“Why are you calling it Balssmung” 

“Once again I have no fucking clue” 

Timeskips to end chapter 9 

____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ 

Eepy

“How are we going to go to Miletos” Selipoh askeds

“Why dont we just skip mileotos this chapter is literally irrelevant” Said his wife Larcei 

“Thats a stupid idea, we takin boat”

“How are we gonna find boat?” Oifey asked 

“I made one already” Seliph said t posing 

“Whats the point we can just fucking swim over to go to Granvale” Oifey is angry 

“Shannan guess what you’re relevant!!” Seliph cheers 

“Oh I am?” He said with hope in his voice 

“:yes” 

Then shannan become sail 

“SELIPH WE HAVE HORSES WE HAVE 9 FUKING MOVEMENT WE ARE OP” Offer yelled. 

“My horse fucking died eep” Seliph said. 

“We’re taking a boat guys” LArcei said now. Her 14 range balmung making fireworkdsad of rinbows.

And so they took a boat. Seliph, Larcei, and all the other foot units sang songs and they all had sunglasses on even though it was cloudy. 

“ **_IM ON A BOAT!! IM ON A BOAT!! EVERYBODY LOOK AT ME CAUSE IM SAILING ON A BOAT!”_ ** The Lord sang with the others eventually joining in. While meanwhile Oifey and all the other mount dudes like the chad Diarmuid left them and went to Chalphys for food.

Shannan was sail. Rainbows when across boat as everyone was screaming out the I’m on a boat song. Larcei was soloing the game and shot moguls off of ship. 

They then went to Chaplhy, every mount unit and fee in the game was disappointed because boat. 

They were going to finish off Yurius at the barhara but Julius already died due to the amount of screaming everyone had done. 

“Oh well” Larcei said with her rainbow bolting sword called rainbow ballsmung. 

Then the curse was lifted from edgy roy and Shannan was no longer sail. 

The end 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is not Ava


End file.
